Otto Osworth
Otto Osworth is a canon character from the Cartoon Network animated series Time Squad. He was applied for by DanMat6288. He is played at the age of ten. Background Otto was born to Henry and Jane Osworth, the history and English professors, respectively, at New York University (as you can see, he takes after his father more). After Henry and Jane died tragically before Otto can remember, he was dumped at an orphanage for "wayward tots." There he fell under the mercy of is head nun, Sister Thornley, who had the warmth and tenderness of Cinderella's stepmother. Having a deep-rooted destain for child prodigies, Thornley forbade Otto from reading his history book under penalty of tiresome and demeaning chores. Otto continued to read, despite his repeated punishments. A day or so after his 7th birthday, Otto had just fallen into bed after cleaning every toilet in the building with a toothbrush when two mysterious figures literally appeared in his bedroom in a loud crack and flash of light. They were Officer Buck Tuddrussel and the Larry 3000, a team from an organization called Time Squad dedicated to keeping history on track. Their motto: "Enforcing the past to protect our future." Problem was, Tuddrussel was an idiot who knew nothing about history, and Larry was a diplomatic robot and not programmed in the subject. Seeing his chance to finally escape the terrible orphanage, Otto convinced the two they needed a guy like him and to "adopt" (okay, kidnap, but hey, it was his idea) him. After helping the team on their intended mission--getting Eli Whitney to invent the cotton gin instead of flesh-eating robots, Otto came to live with them on their personally-assigned government space station in, at that time, the year 100,000,000. As his abduction from his own time was technically illegal, his presence on the team was generally kept secret. However, going on 10-years-old, a few years of accumulating evidence led to a surprise investigation from Time Squad Central and Otto's discovery. A trial was held for Tuddrussel's team, and it was suggested that Otto be returned to his own time and Tuddrussel and Larry be fired for their severe violation of the rules. Fortunately, Otto was allowed to stay on the grounds that not only had he improved the team's success rate drastically, but his removal from time was proven to have had no historical impact whatsoever and had he stayed, he would've died of malnutrition by the age of 9 anyway. This verdict was reached based on evidence given, surprisingly, by Tuddrussel's ex-wife, Lieutenant Sheila Sternwell. Although Sheila still has little feelings for her ex-husband, she's admittedly grown fond of the boy he and Larry had taken under their wing. After Tuddrussel and Larry spent a month demoted (the court had decided they still needed some sort of slap on the wrist), Otto was commissioned as a semiofficial member of the team and reserved to enroll at the Time Squad Academy when he turns 13. Larry also gave him his watch (described below) around this time as a congratulatory gift. Arrival The team then continued working together... then came one mission to Millard Fillmore. When Larry miscalculated on the coordinates, he somehow landed the three in the Interdimensional Travel Station of Dimensional Island. Any attempts to zap off of the island were futile. Larry noted some inconsistancies in the calculations he compiled for the coordinates which may have led to the interndimensional transport, though a bug has also been suspected. After Otto managed to cool down an argument between Tuddrussel and An'nya over the ethics of their time traveling, and the team's prediciment was established, An'nya offered to let them accompany her, Ash and his Pokémon, and Kafei. Personality The first thing you'll notice about Otto is that he's a huge history buff. This my stem from the fact this father apparently taught history at NYU. Whatever the reason, he loves reading it, no matter who tells him whether he can or can't. Otto can be something of an optimist, and always wants to believe the best in people. Though his optimism does have its limits, and when he knows someone to be a jerk, he'll expect them to act like one. Though not a strong kid at all and not very good at most sports, he enjoys fishing and baseball from time to time. He's also pretty good with mechanics, a talent he gradually discovered while living in the future. Otto has also shown he's the best on the team at keeping a level head, having been the only one who hadn't gone nuts with cabin fever during several weeks the History Instability Alarm hadn't gone off, which they later found out was because Tuddrussel had unplugged the computer to recharge his toothbrush and forgot to plug it back in. Weapons Otto has no weapons of which to speak. He is capable of using a weapon if need be, but he prefers not to. Powers/Abilities While Otto has no inherent "superpowers," he does own a watch that gives him a few notable abilities. The most basic is being able to communicate Tuddrussel and/or Larry, as well as anyone else who can tap into the watch's transmission frequency. The watch also includes the same time travel software their unit uses to go on their missions, though Larry has made it clear that his feature of the watch is STRICTLY for EMERGENCIES ONLY. Skills As stated above, Otto Osworth has got to be one of the biggest history buffs in the history of... well, history. If it's something of some historical significance, he can tell you all about it. Once he managed to get his hands on more historic reference material in the 1-millionth century, he became knowledgeable in quite a bit that happened after his native time period of the 21st century as well. After having spent a few years on the satellite where there's always a high chance to Tuddrussel screwing up the computer or Larry, Otto's also gotten pretty good with computers and other machines as well, to help Larry fix things. By the age of 10, he could even perform some of the computer's basic functions and help repair Larry when he became damaged or corrupted. One less nerdy skill Otto boasts, however, is near-black belt level karate abilities. He credits these fighting skills to a TV show he used to always watch at the orphanage called Karate Theater. Trivia Category:Canon characters Category:Time Squad characters Category:Males Category:Good characters Category:Martial arts users Category:Time travelers Category:DanMat6288's applicants Category:Humans